


A Bit Unreasonable (The Father's Blessing)

by Remianly



Series: Prince Arthur's Favorite [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Because I'm a blushing virgin, Can be stand alone, Canon Era, Dialogue Heavy, Humor, Humor hopefully everywhere, Implied Slash, M/M, No Sex, No Smut, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 14:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16518185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remianly/pseuds/Remianly
Summary: Merlin and Arthur have been getting questionably close lately. Uther observed. He learned from a young age that attachment is a weakness. After enough observations, he ordered Merlin's execution.





	A Bit Unreasonable (The Father's Blessing)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My Professors because I really should have been doing my homework instead of writing fanfics.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+Professors+because+I+really+should+have+been+doing+my+homework+instead+of+writing+fanfics.).



> Alright, so I was very tempted to put the title as either "A Bit Unreasonable" or "The Father's Blessing". So I did both. Because I could. This is a sequel to "It's Not Favoritism!". I know that sequels are not quite as good as the first one but I really tried to make it as funny and cute.  
> I'm very aware that there is no set episode because I just kind of put Morgana, Uther, and Sir Gwaine in the same time period. In the first one, I also had Gwen, Lancelot, and Gwaine. So I'm just kind of everywhere. But can you blame me? We need Gwaine.

 Merlin felt his heart stop. “What?”

“The king has ordered for your arrest.” The guards barged into Merlin’s room.

“There must be some sort of misunderstanding,” Merlin and Gaius said at once.

The guards said nothing and proceeded to ignore the protest as they headed to the dungeons.

* * *

 

Merlin felt a chill crawl up his spine as he was shoved into the cell. Had he already been found out? Merlin racked his brain over his recent activities but could not recall any suspicious behavior.

“Please, at least tell me how I’ve offended the crown!” Merlin gripped the bars for his dear life.

The guards hesitated, throwing looks at each other. Merlin guessed that if they had found him to be a sorcerer, there would be a bit more of an uproar and half an army at his doorstep. Not that he was disappointed.

However, if he was to die some time soon, he would have to plan an escape. If it wasn’t his magic, Merlin really couldn’t think of another reason why Uther would throw him in the dungeons.

The guard on the left sighed. “The King told us to arrest you because-”

* * *

 

Gaius blinked. “I’m sorry, sire. What?”

“You heard me, Gaius. Do not make me repeat myself.” Uther didn’t look away from his papers.

“Yes, but I am fairly convinced I have misheard.”

Uther sighed. “I said that I arrested the boy because he has gained too much of Arthur’s favor.”

Gaius had to steady his swaying by gripping to the table. “Correct me if I’m wrong, sire. You threw Merlin in the dungeons because Arthur likes him?”

Uther begins a new stack of papers. “Precisely.”

“Forgive me, sire. Do you not think that is just a slight bit unreasonable?”

Uther finally glanced up.

* * *

“Sire, may we inquire something of you?”

Uther glanced up. “What is it, Leon?”

Leon took a nervous breath. “Is it true that you sent Merlin to the dungeons because…” Leon hesitated. The group of knights behind him shifted and shuffled.

“Because he had gained an excessive amount of the prince's favor.” Uther finished. Honestly, one after another. All Uther wanted to do was finish his paperwork!

The knights stilled. Leon was once again, the first to speak. “Just because Arthur likes him?”

“Yes!” Uther glared at the group. Didn’t they have somewhere to be? Impaling each other and the sort.

The knights fell silent. After an awkward pause with one thought hanging unspoken in the air, Gwaine spoke up. “Gonna say it. That’s a bit unreasonable.”

* * *

“If I may, sire.”

Uther shoved his work aside. He will never get the papers done!

“What is it.” He looked up, sharply, to his Ward.

“Is it not just a bit unreasonable to imprison someone just because your son likes him?”

Uther sighed. If only it were anyone else. Uther could let his irritation out on someone’s execution. Oh well, he shrugged. He’ll get to execute the boy in question eventually. “Morgana…”

“Uther, please tell me there is an actual reason to having Merlin of all servants in the dungeons?”

“Morgana… Remember when you picked up that stray cat when you were eleven?”

Morgana frowned. “You burned her in front of me.”

“I gave her a proper execution,” Uther corrected.

“Just because I loved her.”

“Yes. You see, attachment is a form of weakness.” Morgana frowned, unconvinced. “I had to teach you the lesson. If you grow too attached to something, your opponent can easily corner you with it.”

“Like you did.” Morgana bit, scorn unmistakably present. “I burned my entire wardrobe and anymore dresses you gifted to appease me for the following two weeks.”

Uther shivered at the memories. “It was frightening, what you could do as an eleven year old.”

“Yes, now imagine what I could do as a grown woman.”

Uther’s blood ran cold. “Oh gods, spare me.”

Morgana smiled, twisted with mischief. “Now imagine what Arthur would do, once he’s returned from his hunt and hears the news.”

Uther swallowed.

* * *

The door almost burst off its hinges, but Uther expected no less. “Father!!”

Uther sighed and tossed his quill onto his half finished stack. He turned to his son, who was out of breath and still in his hunting gear. Could he not wait to at least run a bath? “Arthur.”

“I demand an explanation.”

Uther cursed the speed and power of rumors. “I doubt there isn’t anything you haven’t already heard.”

“I refuse to believe that my father would throw someone in the dungeons out of nowhere just because I happen to like them a little.”

Why does everyone seem to think it was the most irrational action to take?! “Arthur, everyone knows you like the boy much more than a little.”

“Oh gods,” he banged his head against the nearest pillar. “It’s true. I can’t believe you actually did this.”

Uther frowned. Arthur was acting like it was the end of the world or something. Honestly, Uther had let this get way out of hand. “Arthur, I’ll get you a new servant. Better, more efficient and obedient.”

For a brief moment, Uther thought he saw fear flash on Arthur’s face. “I don’t want a better servant!”

* * *

“Wait. Am I getting this right?” Merlin was too scared to laughed. “Because Arthur kind of likes me?”

The guards looked at him unamused. Merlin’s smile disappeared.

“Oh gods, I’m going to die because of my charming personality and irresistible good looks. I knew this would happen one day.” Merlin slumped against the bars. Now, at least he knew the reason was, well, unreasonable. He might be able to talk himself out of this one.

“Don’t get ahead of yourself, Merlin.”

He jerked up to see Arthur keys in hand. “Arthur!” Merlin almost tried to hug him after the door was unlocked.

“I take my eyes off you for a few hours, and you’re waiting for your execution,” Arthur grumbled.

“I can’t help your father for being, well...”

“Unreasonable?” Uther stepped out from behind Arthur.

Merlin froze. He dropped to the floor in a deep bow. “Forgive me, your highness. I only wish to serve the crown for as long as I shall live.”

Uther’s glare softened. “Relax, boy. I have grown to understand that many people, including my son, enjoys your...constant existence.”

“Thank you?” Merlin glanced to Arthur, noticing the prince turned away but ears flushed a certain shade of red. His heart gave a squeeze.

Uther grunted, drawing Merlin’s attention back. “Just be lucky that a lot of people seem to like you enough to cause a sort of uproar at your execution.” Uther, then, strolled away like he hadn’t determined the fate of the greatest sorcerer to ever walk the Earth.

Merlin let out a breath and followed Arthur silently to his chambers.

* * *

“I know some parents can be overprotective, but you Pendragons really take it to the extreme.”

Arthur glared at his servant. “You’re welcome for saving your life _again_.”

“What? It was your fault in the first place! What, with you going around and liking me!”

Arthur blushed. “I like everyone, Merlin.”

“Ohoh, well I’ll be expecting more dungeons in construction if word gets out.”

“Merlin? Shut up.”

“How did you manage to convince your father anyway?”

Arthur looked up at the memory.

* * *

“And if this boy is a sorcerer who has caught your heart?”

“Father… Have you seen him? If he were a sorcerer who’s stayed in Camelot this long, hidden, he would already be sitting in your seat. The only thing magically questionable about him is if he’s mentally afflicted.”

Uther could not deny that reasoning. “What if he had a different aim?”

“Father, he can’t even aim at a target three feet away. He’s got enough layers of complexity as a _pea plant_.” Both are lies. Arthur has taught Merlin a good bit of chess. Merlin was not joking when he said he was a fast learner. Sometimes Arthur thought, Merlin could definitely use his position to his advantage to conquer the kingdom. He could, but Arthur knows he won’t.

“Arthur, just look at you! You’re obsessed with him.”

“I wouldn’t call trying to save someone from being executed for- oh don’t even remind me of that logic.” 

Uther slammed his fist against the table. “And you’re arguing against me!”

Arthur did the same. “Can you blame me?!”

“Arthur, it is evident that you are far too attached to this boy.”

“Father, if you execute Merlin, I swear. You will have Gaius, Morgana, and myself turned against you as well as many others. This stack of papers will only multiply.”

Uther glanced worriedly at his paperwork.

Arthur ran his hand along the edges of the stack. “Is executing him really worth all this trouble?” 

Uther frowned, but resigned. “Arthur, I will overlook the fact that you just spoke treason for threatening the king.”

Arthur smiled. “Forgive me father, it is a little bit unreasonable.”

* * *

Merlin’s eyes went wide. “You threatened the king? For me?!”

“Don’t be so happy about it, I saved your life by insulting you left and right.”

“Arthur…”

Arthur met Merlin’s eyes. Oh no, Arthur realized. They were doing the thing. It used to be kind of like a staring contest, but they sometimes blinked. So it’s not. Now, Arthur can’t seem to find a way to look away. So they end up staring at each other until something interrupted them.

“It,” Arthur willed himself to say, not breaking eye contact, “was a bit unreasonable.”

Merlin nodded, eyes still locked. “Even for overprotectiveness, it is a bit unreasonable.”

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway, this one is not betaed, as usual. If you see anything specifically hideous, please tell me some no one else has to see it. I have planned for only one more fic to be in this series.  
> Thank you everyone who kudos/commented in "It's Not Favoritism!" I read through the comments yesterday and it touched my heart so much, I finished this. So yeah. If you want the next one ASAP, you know what to do.  
> Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it, sorry it's not as great as the first one.


End file.
